Mr. 13
| affiliation = Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Assassin (former) | birth = May 17th | jva = N/A }} Mr. 13 is an otter and a member of the criminal organization Baroque Works, being a part of |Anrakkīzu}} along with Miss Friday. They were a team that served as messengers for Mr. 0 and were also responsible for executing any Baroque Works agents that fail their missions. He is classified as Type D creatures, "Small Savage". Appearance Mr. 13 is a small, brown-furred otter with white fur around his snout. He wears a long-sleeved, light blue coat with purple dots, as well as black sunglasses. Gallery Personality Like most of the Baroque Works members, Mr. 13 is quite brutal, having been willing to attack Mr. 9 and Vivi for failing their mission, and the bounty hunters at Whisky Peak simply for running away. He and Miss Friday are not very faithful to their organization and its members, as they betrayed their fellow Baroque Works agents to the Marines in exchange for food. Abilities and Powers Mr. 13 display exceptional intelligence among animals, having tracked down other agents, understand human speech (evidenced when he and Miss Friday listened in on Vivi), and easily operated weaponry. He seems to have an excellent memory and is a skilled artist, having drawn detailed sketches of the Straw Hat Pirates after meeting them only once. Weapons In close combat, Mr. 13 uses a pair of bivalve sea-shells with short claws along the front edge. When punishing other agents for failure, the pair will drop bombs from on high. Mr. 13's shells are used as flints to light the bombs beforehand. History Reverse Mountain Arc The Unluckies first appeared near the end of the Straw Hat Pirates' stay with Crocus, where they overheard Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday discussing their failure to catch Laboon. Upon hearing this and thinking that the duo were late because they were plotting to betray Baroque Works, the Unluckies dropped an exploding package on them. Whisky Peak Arc After Roronoa Zoro's battle against the 100 bounty hunters at Whisky Peak, the Unluckies arrived and prepared to punish the remaining bounty hunters, who were attempting to run away. However, they stopped when Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine came to eliminate a spy within their organization. When the spy, Vivi, accidentally revealed Mr. 0's true identity to three of the Straw Hats, Mr. 13 drew pictures of the three to report to their boss before the two departed. Little Garden Arc Later at Little Garden, the Unluckies were sent to check up on Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek. Instead, they encountered Sanji, who was pretending to be Mr. 3 while answering a phone call from Mr. 0. They attempted to assassinate Sanji, but he kicked Mr. 13 into the side of Mr. 3's wax house hard enough to leave an imprint and twisted Miss Friday's neck until it snapped. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" The Unluckies survived their encounter with Sanji and were used by the Marines to make drawings of the Baroque Works agents that were not captured in Alabasta (using a hot bowl of donburi as encouragement). It is unknown what was done with them afterward. Major Battles *Mr. 13 and Miss Friday vs. Sanji Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *One Piece: Treasure Wars *One Piece Treasure Cruise Non-Playable Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry Trivia *The name "Unluckies" most likely comes from the superstition of Friday the 13th being an unlucky day for people, as well as the unfortunate fate of those they come to visit. Miss Friday is a vulture, essentially linked to death. While the reason for Mr. 13 being an otter has never been addressed, it may be because there are thirteen known species of otter. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Baroque Works Agents Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whisky Peak Characters Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists